Laser beams have been utilized in the past for performing various non-contact machining operations such as welding and drilling. If more than one weld or drill hole were needed on a workpiece, the laser equipment would necessarily be deactivated or pulsed so that the workpiece could be indexed between pulses. Movement of the workpiece is a relatively slow and inefficient process and requires some degree of precision.
It is an object, therefore, of this invention to provide simple and economical apparatus for directing the full intensity of a single laser beam to a plurality of predetermined positions on a workpiece without moving the workpiece.